Thomas and the Big Bang
Thomas and the Big Bang is the tenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas plays a trick on Rheneas by whistling beside him, making the little engine knock his trucks of pilings. The other engines want to join in and surprise Rusty, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam. When Mr. Percival finds that none of Thomas' trucks have been loaded, he is furious. Thomas, seeing the error of his ways, works to get everything in order, but plays one last trick on Mr. Percival and hides his trucks. When Mr. Percival discovers the trick, he declares that Thomas is "a very funny engine". Characters * Thomas * Sir Handel * Rusty * Mr. Percival * James (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Skarloey (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * The storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Wharf * Misty Valley * The Railway Works Trivia * This is the third occasion in which James is spun on a turntable. The first was in Tenders and Turntables and the second in Buzz, Buzz. * When Rusty says "You look like a ghost!", the footage is sped up. * The title is a reference to "The Big Bang", a phenomenon that supposedly occurred billions of years ago and is believed to have created the universe. * The German title is "The New Steam Pipe". The Danish title is "Thomas Makes Trouble". The Sweden title is "Thomas in Fun Mood". * This is the only episode featuring the Narrow Gauge engines not to be featured on Engines and Escapades. Goofs * The narrator says that Rusty steamed around the wharf, but Rusty is a Diesel. * Peter Sam is wearing Duncan's happy face at the end. * Skarloey and Rheneas are supposed to be wise, not silly. * The narrator says that the little engines blew their whistles, but Rusty has a horn. * Brakevans should have been added to Rheneas, Rusty, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam's trains. * The flour should not have been transported in open trucks. * When Peter Sam derails, he crashes through the buffers and is off the track, but in the next scene, the rails continue to the edge of the wharf. Merchandise *Books - Thomas and the Naughty Trick Gallery File:ThomasandtheBigBangtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)1.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)2.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)3.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)5.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)6.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)7.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)8.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)9.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)10.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)11.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)12.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)13.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)14.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)15.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBigBang3.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBigBang4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBigBang6.jpg|Thomas' new whistle File:ThomasandtheBigBang7.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang8.jpg|Thomas and Mr. Percival File:ThomasandtheBigBang9.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang10.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang11.jpg|Skarloey and Sir Handel File:ThomasandtheBigBang12.jpg|Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang13.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasandtheBigBang14.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang15.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang16.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang17.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang18.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang19.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang20.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang21.jpg|Rusty covered in brick dust File:ThomasandtheBigBang22.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang23.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang24.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang25.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang26.jpg|Rusty, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang27.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang28.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang29.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang30.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang31.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang32.jpg|Sir Handel covered in flour File:ThomasandtheBigBang34.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang35.jpg|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang36.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang37.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang38.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang39.jpg|Peter Sam File:ThomasandtheBigBang40.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang41.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang42.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang43.jpg|Thomas and A.J.R. No.1 File:ThomasandtheBigBang44.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang45.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang46.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang47.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang48.jpg|Thomas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam File:ThomasandtheBigBang49.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang50.jpg Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes